ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rozalio Gold
Rozalio Gold is a character first introduced in the Not Applicable RPG. An alternate version of him appears as a minor character in Tech 10: Star Spirit. History Not Applicable RPG Rozalio Gold first meets the party in an underground cave, helping to fight off a zombie. After this, he decides to join the party, becoming a playable character for the rest of the game. Pre-Series (Star Spirit) The majority of Rozalio's history pre-series is left uncertain. It is known that he began traveling the world in search for magical artifacts at a relatively young age, and willingly became a vampire while in his twenties to counteract the negative effects of the World Brace. During Series (Star Spirit) Rozalio first debuted in Blood and the Moon: Part 1 as the owner of the castle Aeron and Clockwork had broken into. After learning of Aeron's murderous nature first-hand, he became rather irate with him and turned him into a vampire before tossing him out the window. In Blood and the Moon: Part 2, Rozalio met Theo, and after learning about Theo's pursuit of Aeron, decided to help him out by allowing him to use an artifact called the Celestial Clock to look into the future. After this failed (sort of), Rozalio measured Theo's magic potential, finding that he had very high potential in celestial magic and offering to become a sort of magic tutor. Theo accepted the offer and left, leaving Rozalio to repair the damages made to the castle over the past two episodes. Appearance Rozalio Gold is a tall, pale man that wears an ornate white and gold suit with green accents. His hair is a bright gold, and his eyes are naturally green. He can usually be seen wearing the World Brace and a golden headband with a teal gemstone on the front. Abilities As a human, Rozalio's only ability was his naturally high magic potential, especially with electricity-based magic. After becoming a vampire, Rozalio gained numerous abilities associated with the mythological beings. Though his full powerset is currently unknown, he has demonstrated flight, enhanced strength, immortality, regeneration, night vision, and the ability to turn people into vampires on-screen. He has been shown to change his eye color to a glowing red, but it is currently unknown whether this is tied to any specific ability. Weaknesses Rozalio's weaknesses are generally those typically associated with vampires. Two of these weaknesses have been discussed and worked around by Rozalio; specifically, he removes his weakness to sunlight via a light refraction spell that has the odd side effect of making him sparkle, and skirts around his inability to cross running water by simply stopping time with the World Brace and moving over the water then. Personality Though his personality varies slightly between his NARPG and Star Spirit appearances, Rozalio's defining traits are his level-headedness and sense of ambition, which serve to make him a very motivated person. His main downfall is his sense of pride, which, despite being generally justified, can land him in trouble from time to time. Equipment World Brace The World Brace, in all its appearances, is an ornate golden bracelet that generally has some connection to Chronokinetic abilities. In the Not Applicable RPG, the World Brace serves as Rozalio's signature item, allowing him to execute multiple attacks in a single turn. It cannot be equipped to any other playable character. The World Brace makes an appearance in the BTFF RPG, sans Rozalio, as the reward for completeing the "Master of the World" achievement. Its effects are the same, with the added bonus of doubling the amount of Wiki Points won during battle. In addition, this version of the World Brace can be equipped to any playable user. In Star Spirit, the World Brace is an ancient magical artifact forged from the gears of a deceased Chronosapien. It allows the wielder to manipulate time in a similar manner to Chronosapiens, albeit at a more limited scale. The downside is that it causes the user to age 10 times faster than usual while in use, an issue Rozalio skirted around by becoming an immortal vampire. Celestial Clock The Celestial Clock is a pocket watch-like artifact that Rozalio discovered in an ancient temple. Though most of the hieroglyphs surrounding it were too worn to read, Rozalio was able to find out two things about the clock: first, that it was made to somehow counter a multi-dimensional timeline destroyer of some sort, and second, that a rune on the bottom of the clock face would change every time the destroyer erased a timeline. A phenomenon that Rozalio managed to figure out on his own is that, by pressing down on the button located on the top of the clock, the user is shown a vision of their future, though said vision may not always make sense. As noted by Rozalio, the clock's hands evidently stopped moving some twenty-five years before the start of the series, but began moving again a few months before Theo visited Rozalio's timeline. The reason for this is currently unknown. Trivia *Rozalio's character design is a reference to Dio Brando from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. *Rozalio's name is a reference to musician Axl Rose, the lead vocalist for the band Guns N' Roses. Category:Tech 10 Category:Tech 10: Star Spirit Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Magic Users